frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Bees
Disclaimer: A major overhaul of the bee system (beevamp) is underway. The information below is still accurate but once that overhaul is complete this section will be obsolete. No announced date yet for beevamp. Bees! was also introduced into this mod. For more information, see the Bees: Basics guide. It adds several new bee related items, bee farming, and bee breeding. There are 26 different types of bees, and each bee produces different items and honeycombs. Discovered Bees These bees can be found on their respective planets/biomes. The chances are finding bees are not necessarily equal between biomes. Most, with the notable exception of Nocturnal Bees, spawn only during the day. * Normal: Garden/Lush, Jungle, Forest, Hive, Rainbow Wood, Flower Forest, Hell Hive, Primeval Forest, Erchius Crystal Expanse, Alien Forest, Eden, Bog, Chromatic, Dark Primeval Forest, Mountainous, and Rainforest Biomes. * Forest: Forest, Garden, Hive, Rainbow Wood, Hell Hive, Primeval Forest, Alien Forest, Eden, and Dark Primeval Biomes. * Flower: Flower and Garden Biomes. * Jungle: Jungle, Corrupted Moon, Toxic, Irradiated Glade, Eldritch Forest, Savannah, Hot Springs, Irradiated, Rainforest, and Fungus Biomes. * Arid: Desert, Corrupted Moon, Irradiated Glade, Caliche Vein, Eldritch Forest, Ice Caves, Erchius Cave, Dark Zone, Irradiated, Proto-World, and Dark Protoworld Biomes. * Volcanic: Volcanic, Red Wastes, Infernus, and Frozen Volcanic Biomes. * Arctic: Arctic, Tundra, Ice Moon, and Snow Biomes. * Nocturnal: Spawns in a number of different biomes (Scorched City, Toxic, Desert, Forest, Savannah, Shadow Moon, Spider Nest, Rainforest, Shadow, Penumbra, and Mountainous), but only at night. * Miner: Mountainous, Red Wastes, Wasteland, Irradiated, Eden, Bog, Chromatic, Dark Primeval, and Primeval Biomes. * Hardy: Toxic, Savannah, and Mountainous Biomes. * Metal: Cyber Sphere. Note: Bees are not guaranteed to spawn on every planet of that biome. Some planets will have no bees. Bee Breeding To breed bees you must put a queen and a drone of each type in an Apiary. When breeding bees, the queens will not go into the output but rather fly around the area until they either despawn or are caught with a Bug Net or stunned by a Bug Harvester Turret. Exceptional Branch * Hardy Bees: Normal + Forest * Adaptive Bees: Arctic + Volcanic * Exceptional Bees: Hardy + Adaptive Morbid Branch (These bees may sting.) These bees should be kept in an area where they cannot fly and hurt you. * Hunter Bees: Jungle + Adaptive * Aggressive Bees: Hunter + Red --Stings * Morbid Bees: Aggressive + Nocturnal --Stings Solarium ( Radioactive ) Branch * Radioactive Bees: Miner Queen+Drone, Uranium Frame * Plutonium Bees: Radioactive + Hardy * Solarium Bees: Plutonium + Exceptional Flower Sub Branches * (Flower Bees): (Forest + Jungle) * Red Bees: Flower + Hardy * Mythical Bees: Flower + Exceptional Godly Branch * Moon Bees: Miner + Nocturnal * Sun Bees: Moon + Solarium * Godly Bees:'' Sun + Mythical'' Miner Branch Miner Bees:'' Arid + Adaptive'' * Exclusive Frame Options: * Aegisalt Frame - Aegisalt Honeycomb * Copper Frame - Copper Honeycomb * Diamond Frame - Precious Honeycomb * Durasteel Frame - Durasteel Honeycomb * Ferozium Frame - Ferozium Honeycomb * Gold Frame - Gold Honeycomb * Iron Frame - Iron Honeycomb * Plutonium Frame - Plutonium Honeycomb * Silver Frame - Silver Honeycomb * Titanium Frame - Titanium Honeycomb'' * Tungsten Frame - Tungsten Honeycomb * Uranium Frame - Uranium Honeycomb * Violium Frame - Violium Honeycomb ''Metal Bees * Metal Bees = Aggressive + Morbid Fire Bees * Magma Bees = Sun + Volcanic Elder Bees * Elder Bees = Magma + Godly Category:Bees Category: Needs Revision